New Look
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: Rock wakes up to another day in Roanapur only for his clothes to be missing. He finds a note in his draws telling him that his clothes for the day are in his closet. He thinks a certain twin wielding gunslinger is pranking him and he's not happy. Chapter 1 RockxRevy Lemon. Chapter 2 Rock/Revy/Eda Lemon.
1. RockxRevy

**Author's Note January 2019: I wrote this story over two years ago. My writing has improved since then and I have edited this story a bit.**

 **Introducing the New "New Look", now with almost 1000 addition words. The dialogue is better, Improved the grammar has, the Lemon scene has even more citrus. I really hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

The sound of sirens outside Rock's apartment caused his eye's to slowly open as he groaned. He pulled himself out of bed, making a gap in his blinds with his fingers, he saw what all the noise was about. To the Asian man's relief, it wasn't his building but the building just across the road that the police were infiltrating. Last time they were coming into this building, all the gun fire sent a chill down his spine he had only felt when he had made Revy or Balalaika angry.

Rock turned his head to his alarm clock. It was 8:00am. Did he forget to turn back on the alarm before going to sleep last night? Even if that was the case, he had gotten up early so often, Rock thought it would he would just automatically wake up earlier than this. Even in the past when he got drunk with Revy, he still got up in time for work in the morning. He must have been tired.

He only had a half an hour to get to the office, he needed to get dressed now. Dutch was going to be surprised that Rock wasn't there before him today, though considering Revy is usually late no matter what day it is, he might let it slide.

He walked over to his draws to get a clean pair of pants. There was nothing in that draw, no pants, underwear, socks, nothing. _'This can't be right,'_ he thought. He closed that draw and opened another one. Nothing there.

Had he been robbed last night? He certainly didn't remember waking up, and his head wasn't throbbing, so he didn't think someone knocked him out. He kept opening draws until he got to the last one. There was something inside this one, not clothes, but a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

 _Your clothes for the day are in your closet._

Rock realised what was going on now. Someone he knows is playing a prank on him, and he think there's a certain duel wielding gun slinger that was behind it. Revy was the only other person that had a key to his apartment.

He sighed. He might as well get this over with so Revy can have her laugh and he can get his clothes back. It was probably He gripped the handle to the closet and took a deep breath to prepare himself.

Rock opened the door and his jaw almost dropped open when he saw what was inside.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Rock walked up the stairs to the office. He was both relieved and annoyed that he was finally at work. He was relieved because people on the street would stop staring at him. But he was annoyed because now he had to deal with Revy, and potentially Dutch and Benny, laughing at him.

When he stepped into the office, he saw Dutch sitting down reading the paper and Benny on his computer, but no Revy. He would've thought she'd be waiting for him to enter the office, wanting the first gander at his 'new look'. He stepped in and closed the door behind himself.

Dutch looked in his direction. He didn't laugh. He just stared at Rock for a while, not saying anything.

"Well this is something different," he finally said.

Benny turned his head from his computer and saw what Rock was wearing. Unlike Dutch, Benny did laugh.

"It's not funny," Rock grumbled. He was prepared for laughter; didn't mean he wasn't annoyed by it. "When I got out of bed this morning, this was all that I could find in my apartment."

"Were you robbed?" Dutch asked.

"Maybe. There was a note in my draws telling me to wear this. I think Revy took all my clothes," he explained. "I felt so ridicules walking around like this to work." He remembered the stairs he got. "Where is Revy anyway?"

"Eda called earlier. Said Revy spent the night at the church after there Sunday night drinking contest." Benny explained, the humour of the situation seemingly out of his system.

Rock nodded. Now it was becoming clearer. Revy and Eda must have worked together. When those two got along, they were a dangerous combination. It's no wonder he didn't hear a thing while he was sleeping.

"Speaking of which," Dutch said, stopping Rock's train of thought. "I need you to take the car and pick her up. Knowing her, she's still asleep." He threw Rock the keys, who caught them easily.

"No problem." Rock walked out of the office.

"Oh, and Rock," Dutch called. The Asian looked back at his boss. "Eda told me Revy lost their competition last night. So, don't get on her bad side."

Rock sighed. Revy hated losing to Eda "I'll keep that in mind," Maybe he should be careful with his words when he gets there. But no matter what, he was getting his clothes back.

* * *

Knocking on the door to the church, Rock was greeted by Eda. As soon as the blonde realised who it was, she grinned. Rock noticed her tilting her glasses up and giving him a look over like he was a piece of meat.

"Well, well, well handsome. Did you get dressed up just to see me?"

Rock sighed and said, "I am not really in the mood today. Did you have anything to do with this?"

Eda stepped forward and ran a finger down the shirt he was wearing. "What are you talking about handsome?"

Rock found his face heating up as Eda pressed her body against him. "Y-you don't know why I'm wearing these clothes?"

Eda pressed her body closer to his side. Rock was able to feel her breast through her nun clothes conforming around his arm. "Not at all," she whispered into his ear. "But I'd like to know why."

Rock blush engulfed his face. He removed himself from Eda to get a clear picture. Eda would've owned up to something like this. "Then it must have been Revy?"

"Wait, Revy made you wear this?" Eda frowned, "I knew that bitch was lying about you two being a thing."

"We aren't a thi-You know what, never mind. Tell me Eda, did Revy leave at all last night?"

Eda blinked. "Well we didn't meet until 1:00am. She's normally here much earlier than that."

So, it was like he thought. "Which room is Revy in?"

Eda face looked slightly pissed. "Typical, always thinking about her," she said. Eda stepped aside so Rock could walk in. "Go down that hallway and it's the fourth door on the right."

"Thanks." Rock walked per Eda's instructions.

* * *

Revy heard the door open to her room. She pulled the blanket over her head. Whoever it was, she wasn't ready to wake up. She was hungover, tired and pissed that she lost to Eda. Whoever it was can leave or get a bullet up the ass.

"Revy." It was Rock's voice. Eda must have called and said she was here. Great. Now mister stick up the ass was here to tell her she needed to be at work.

"Rock go away for half an hour," she groaned.

"No Revy. Get up." she felt the blanket being pulled off of her.

Revy opened her eyes, she was pissed now. "WHAT THE HE-" she stopped when she saw what was in front of her. It was Rock, wearing that Hawaiian shirt she bought him when he first joined the crew, only with the sleeves ripped off. Her eyes travelled down and saw that he was wearing camo pants and black combat boots.

Revy got out of bed, her eyes not leaving the Asian man. "What the fuck are you wearing?" she asked. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Very funny," Rock said, dropping the blanket. "I know it was you who took all my clothes."

"The Hell you talking about Rock?"

"Revy, I'm not an idiot!" he said. "I know it was you who stole my clothes. Do you have any idea how many people were staring at me? I know that you sometimes like to mess with me but this is not funny."

Revy wasn't really listening to Rock's little spat. Her eyes were solely focused on Rock's new getup. With his sleeves ripped off, she could actually see a bit of muscle on his biceps and shoulders. It did make sense. Even if he never did any of the action for the group, he sometimes had to help move stuff onto the ship, so he would gain a bit of muscle.

Those pants also really made his legs look really hot. And seeing him looking all pissed off made him look sexy. She could almost imagine he was a tough guy right now. This new look definitely had to stay.

"Revy, are you listening to me?" he asked, still looking irritated.

His face, his clothes, everything was screaming at her to take him.

"Fuck it," she mumbled. Revy grabbed Rock by the Hawaiian shirt and aggressively started kissing him.

Rock's eyes widened, completely caught off guard. Revy slipped her tongue into his mouth. Rock moaned as Revy expertly moved her tongue around his mouth. Rocks hands moved to Revy's sides to keep himself balanced.

He had no idea why she was doing this, but he wasn't going to argue. He started moving his tongue around hers. Revy smirked as she began sucking on his tongue, lightly nibbling on it with her teeth. She pulled herself apart from him when she felt the need for air.

Rock was panting a little bit, still not sure what was happening. He was about to try and talk to Revy but she saw it coming. She twisted him around and threw him on the bed. Rock sat up, trying to speak again, but Revy placed two fingers on his lips.

"Don't say anything," she whispered crawling over him. "Don't ruin the moment, okay?"

Rock was stunned, was this really going to happen? He would be lying if he said hadn't thought about doing this with her, but it was going to happen now, in a church?! Is that why she got him to wear these clothes? He was starting to see a brighter side to his day. He gave Revy a nod.

"Good boy," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She started to unbutton the shirt she bought for him over a year ago. "I wanted you to wear this shirt and now that you finally have it on, I can't think of anything else but taking it off."

When his torso was showing, she ran her hand down his exposed abdominals. He was toned enough that it was attractive to any girl with eyes. If that tramp Eda walked in right now, she'd grab her cutlass and not hesitate.

She moved closer and kissed him on the neck. Rock shivered when she did that, causing her to smile. "Been a while eh, Rocky Baby?"

"You know it has," he bit back.

She smirked and started kissing and licking on his jawline. Revy trailed her tongue down his torso until she got to his pants. She bites onto the top of his pants, slipping the button off.

"Time to see Rocky junior," Revy seductively said as she grabbed his fly. She pulled it down slowly, not taking her eye's off Rock's Red face. Once that was done, she slipped the camo pants down to his knees.

Revy looked down at his boxers and saw quiet a bulge coming out of his underwear. She grabbed them with both hands and in one swift move, pulled his underwear down. His erection snapped out right in front of her.

Revy licked her lips at the long curvy thing in front of her. She was impressed with what she saw. It was certainly bigger than anything she had seen in a while. Looks like Rock broke the stereotype of Asians having small dicks.

She pulled off her fingerless gloves and gently took hold of his erection with her left hand. She slowly pumped it, watching the foreskin peel on and off the head of his dick. She noticed a small amount of precum coming out of the head. She pressed her thumb on the vain at the bottom so more would come out. She felt as it spilled out of the head and oozed onto her fingers.

Rock gripped onto the mattress. "R-Revy," he panted.

That cute reaction got Revy's juices flowing as she started to lick up the shaft to the head. When she heard Rock moan louder, she took a bite of his head.

"Ahh!" Rock cried out. Revy took the whole head into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue. The look on Rocks face made her smirked as she started moving her mouth down the length of his cock.

Rock felt amazing. Despite what people in this city thought about him, he was no virgin. However, Revy was better than any girl he had experienced before. The way she used her hands and mouth would make any guy feel good.

Revy moved her hands to his balls, massaging them with her fingers. Her mouth started to go deeper along the length of his cock. She could feel herself getting wetter the more she had Rock's shaft in her mouth.

"Revy, I-I'm going to cum!" Rock groaned.

Revy scrapped her teeth a long his member as she moved her head, sending Rock over the edge. With a loud moan he released completely into her mouth. Revy swallowed it all before releasing Rock's cock with a pop. Rock was laying down on the mattress panting. His erection didn't seem to die down at all.

 _"Time for the main event"_ she thought, getting horny just thinking about it. She stood up, her hands moving to her belt.

Rock looked up as he saw Revy slowly pulling down her jean shorts and underwear in front of him. Revy pussy was dripping right in front of him. Revy noticed where his eyes were.

"Don't get cocky. It's been a while for me as well."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Rock replied.

Revy grinned at Rock's quick response. She pushed down his shoulders and positioned herself right above him.

"Ready Rocky baby?" She asked. "I know Rocky Junior is ready." she asked. Knowing words would probably fail him, Rock just nodded.

Revy took hold of his member and started pressing it into her. She could feel the length stretching out her pussy. It really had been a while. When Rock was completely inside her, Revy took a moment to get her use to the warm sensation.

When she felt ready, Revy started raising her hips up and down slowly. Rock moans made Revy happy. What wasn't making her happy was he was laying there and making her do all the work. She took hold of one of his hands and guided it underneath her crop top.

"Don't just lay there like a pussy! This isn't like one of our missions! I am not going to pick up your slack!"

Rock, not being needed to be told twice, sat up and pulled up her crop top, exposing her big round breast. He had seen them before but never this close. Rock brought his mouth over Revy's her left breast and started messaging it with my tongue. As he fondled them, he could tell how firm they were despite being so big. Rock pinched her other right nipple lightly.

He could hear Revy moaning above him. He started to run his teeth along her left nipple, his hands caressing the entire length of her breasts.

"Harder!" Revy growled.

Rock smiled, starting to make his attack on her bosom a lot more aggressive. The moan that Revy let out told Rock that he was obviously doing it right. Rock moved onto her other nipple, sucking it like he was desperately trying to get milk out. Revy let out a loud cry as she started thrusting her hips faster.

"Revy, spin around."

Revy froze when she heard that. She looked down at Rock's serious eyes and grinned. _"So that's what he's into."_ She spun her body around while still inside him. "Better big boy?" she asked seductively, leaning her back against his chest.

Rock grabbed onto her breast and buried his head into the crock of her neck. He bites down and sucks on her neck, he started thrusting his hips into her.

"Fuck!" she moaned in pleasure. The feeling of Rock aggressively slamming inside her was amazing. She loved being in control, but it was great to feel this side of Rock.

"Harder!" she cried out. Rock thrust his hips into her harder. The sound of their bodies slapping against each other as he thrust his hips turned them both on even more.

He could feel the walls of Revy's pussy conforming around his dick. He loved the feeling of pushing into her as Revy's body tried to squeeze him out. This tight feeling and the noises their bodies were making made was driving Rock crazy with pleasure.

He pulled her back, as he laid on the bed. He moved his hands to her hips to help him thrust into her. The feeling of her sweaty back against his chest was sending hip so close to the end.

"Revy! I'm so close!" Rock cried out.

Revy felt at her limit as well. She reached her hand around the back to Rock's head and brought him in for a full mouth kiss. As their tongues swirled around each other, she could feel her self getting closer and closer.

Rock moved his hands to pull her up. Revy realised what he was doing and grabbed both his hands. She pulled her lips from his and said, "Do it inside me."

Rock was about to say something, but Revy began trashing her hips wildly that he couldn't stop himself. He released all his white, hot semen inside her, fulling her up to the brim. They stopped moving, laying on the bed in a hot sweaty mess.

"That was…. Amazing." Revy breathed out.

"Yeah…" Rock said. He had forgotten why he was mad and right now he didn't care.

Revy pulled out of him and got dressed. Rock's eyes didn't leave her as he pulled the camo pants back up. When she finished getting dressed, Revy looked at Rock and caught him staring at her. She walked over to him with a smile.

"So, you free tomorrow night?"

"W-What?" Rock was caught off guard. Was Revy asking him out?

Revy sighed. "You were doing so well by taking the lead earlier. All you needed to do was say 'yes, what time?' and we could go about our day."

"Wait," Rock was trying to get a hold of what was going on. "Are we now…."

Revy placed two fingers on his lips. "Don't over thing it Rock. This was a good time. We should do it again, ok?"

Rock slowly nodded.

"Good, now let's get out of here before that bitch sees us." Revy said, giving him a punch on the shoulder.

* * *

When Rock and Revy's car was no longer in sight, Eda pulled out her phone and made a call.

When the phone stopped ringing the first words Eda heard on the other line was, "Did they do it?"

"Yes Mr. Cheng," Eda said with a smile. "Your plan worked perfectly."

"Thanks for your help. You will get your share of the money once I receive it myself."

"Are you sure that Balalaika won't be annoyed that you cheated in your bet?"

"She never said I couldn't give them a push in the right direction." Eda chuckled. "Where did you hide his clothes anyway?"

"They are in a closet at the Lagoon company office. Dutch will give them to Rock when he and Revy get back to there office."

"So you got Dutch in on it as well?" Cheng asked, impressed with her thinking. "How much did you offer him from your cut?"

"He thinks it is a big amount, but I never told him how much you are paying me."

Cheng let out a big laugh. "Are you ok with this? I've heard you are quite fond of Rock yourself."

"Men come and go but you always need money in life."

"True." Cheng said.

Eda hung up the phone. She may not have said it but she was glad that those two finally stopped pussy footing around and did it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There is now a chapter 2 with Rock/Revy/Eda. Please enjoy.**


	2. RockxRevyxEda

**Author's Note: I told my self for a long time I was going to write a continuation of this, but I never got around to doing it. Now I've pulled myself up and have finally written a second chapter. This time it features a lemon between Rock/Revy/Eda.**

 **I tired to write this a realistic as possible. That was a big reason I didn't write this sooner, because I was trying to think of a way Revy would agree to a threesome with Eda. If you feel the need to critique the reasoning I wrote, I understand.**

 **Now enjoy chapter 2 of New Look.**

* * *

"Shit Rock!" Revy groaned as Rock continued pound the gunslinger's wet pussy. The sound of Rock's flesh smacking against the skin of her rump echoed in Revy's ears. The force of which he was driving himself into her was making her so close.

Rock smirked, feeling Revy tighten around his cock. He leaned his mouth to her ear. "You almost there?" he then bit onto the shell of her ear.

"Stop," Revy moaned. Rock had recently found out Revy's week spot, her ears. Ever since then he takes every opportunity to tease them. "You fucking know I'm ready! Just cum! I need it!"

"Aw, Revy needs me?" he teased, he licked down her ear and sucked on her lobe.

She twisted her head and growled out, "I'm going to smack you when you finish."

Rock chuckled. He grabbed both her wrists and slammed her back into him with brute force. It was reaching even deeper, she was in ecstasy. It wasn't to long before Rock released inside her. Revy's body collapsed onto the mattress. Rock pulled out of her and moved to lay next to his lover. They both panted, staining the mattress with there sweat and juices.

Revy opened her eyes, seeing Rock looking at her. She adjusted her body, so she was facing him. "Rock," she mumbled out.

"What is it?" she punched him in the ribs.

"Ow," he groaned.

Revy smirked, "Told you I would hit you."

Rock wanted to be annoyed, but he found himself smiling. For the last three months since the whole missing clothes scenario, the two co-workers had been in a physical relationship, at least that's what Revy said it was. In the last three months they had done more then just sex. They hung out together way more and Revy often spent the night at his apartment. He even had a dedicated draw just for a change of clothes for Revy.

Still, she refused to call it a real relationship. It's just one of those things that Rock had chosen to accept. If Revy needed to tell herself that it wasn't real for them to be together, he'd put up with it.

"Want to go another round in twenty minutes?" He asked, running a hand along her side.

she smacked his hand away, burying her face in the pillow. "How much stamina can one guy have?"

"As you've said, it's been a while."

Revy threw the pillow at his face. "We've fucked everyday for three months. How long were you holding back?"

"Wellllll-"

"Shut up!" Revy then did something she'd never done before. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

Rock was a little caught off guard. Deciding not to waste this chance, Rock snaked his arms around her waist and moved to lay on his back. Revy moved with him and was now resting on top of him.

They stayed like that for a while before Revy spoke. "Rock, I have a question."

Rock rubbed his hand against her back. "What is it?"

She lifted her head up and said something he never expected to hear. "Would you like a threesome?"

Rock looked in her eyes, his eyes, posture, breathing not changing at all. Revy was unable to tell what was going on behind those eyes as they looked right at her.

"Is there something wrong Revy?"

Revy lifted herself higher with her arms, unsure she heard him right. She then felt herself bubbling with anger. "Damn you!" she yelled, smacking him in the ribs again. "Why can't you be a normal fucking guy?! I just asked you if you wanted a threesome! Instead of jumping at it, you ask if I'm ok?!"

"Revy," Rock said, "Is there something wrong?"

Revy ground her teeth, glaring daggers at him. Eventually though her face softened, and she rested her head against his chest again. "It's that obvious huh?"

Rock smirked. "You don't seem the type to share your toys."

"Fuck you," she grumbled. "It's all that bitch Eda's fault."

"Eda huh?" Rock wasn't surprise that the nun was the person that had Revy flustered.

"Yeah, last weekend when we played cards, things got out of hand."

* * *

-Flashback-

 _"Fuck sake!" Revy yelled as Eda revealed her hand. She threw down her cards on the table and grabbed her whiskey off the table. "You're fucking cheating! I know you are!"_

 _Eda smile never left her face. "It's not anything to do with that. I've been on a lucky streak that isn't going to end any time soon." Eda began shuffling the deck. "Want to go another round?"_

 _Revy snorted. "I got nothing left to bet. You've tapped me out," she drunk her whiskey and slammed the glass on the table. "Great, now I'm going to need help getting through the week."_

 _"You could ask you boyfriend," Eda teased._

 _Revy glared at her best friend. "Not my Boyfriend. He's a fuckbuddy and a co-worker."_

 _Eda shook her head, continuing to shuffle. "How about we make this interesting. You go one more round with me. I will give you all the money you spent back, and I'll throw in this." Eda slammed something on the table._

 _Revy glanced at the shot gun Eda put on the table. She picked it up and gave it a close inspection. "This is a-"_

 _"A Remington Model 870 from the 1950's." Eda confirmed. "You've said you wanted one. We are selling a bunch to a client, but if one goes missing it shouldn't be an issue."_

 _Revy was taken in by how the gun looked and felt. It was definitely the real deal. Still, she wasn't going to let herself fall into a trap._

 _"What do you want if you win? I can't pay you jack shit."_

 _"I'll decide later." Eda pulled a card from the top of the deck. "Ready?"_

 _Revy eyed Eda. One side of her brain told her it was a trap, the other saying that there was no way Eda could out smart her._

 _Revy took the deck out of Eda's hand. "I shuffle."  
_

* * *

"I take it that you lost," Rock said as a statement.

"I didn't know you were a mind reader," Revy snarked. "Anyway, what she said she wanted was…"

* * *

 _"Excuse fucking me?!" Revy slammed her palms against the table._

 _"I want to join you and Rock in bed?" Eda repeated. Revy was fuming now. It was taking every bit of self-control she had not to jump her from across the table._

 _"No. It's not happening. I'm not letting you spend a night with Rock!"_

 _"I thought you said you were just fuckbuddies." Eda giggled. "And I never said I wanted to sleep with just Rock. I said I wanted to join both you and Rock in bed."_

 _Revy's jaw hung open. Did she really fucking say that? "I knew you were part duke."_

 _Eda raised her glass. "It's not like you haven't sleep with woman. You've told me about your time in prison." She slowly sipped her drink. "Let's not forget, it was my plan that got you both to stop pussy footing around and get into each other's beds. And this way your boyfriend isn't cheating if you also join in."_

 _Revy grabbed her nun tunic and pulled Eda up. "He is not my boyfriend. And I don't give a fuck if you and Dutch hiding his clothes got us fucking, I don't owe you jack shit for that. You will not touch him, understand?"_

 _"Then I guess you're going to have to pay me what I deem he's worth." There was a coldness in Eda's voice. "Don't forget you lost our little game. We have clients that will come after those that don't pay their debts to the church. And I don't think Dutch will be on your side after you tell him how much money you owe me."_

 _Eda grabbed Revy's hand and pulled it off her tunic. "I will come for you answer a week from now."_

* * *

"So basically, you bet me for a gun?" Rock clarified.

"It was a genuine gun used by gangsters from the 1950's," she grumbled. "And I didn't know what I was doing?"

"What you were doing was betting me, your 'not' boyfriend, for a gun."

"Shut it!" She punched him in the same spot in the ribs for the third time now. Rock would've complained about how it was starting to hurt, but honestly, this whole situation was starting to make him laugh.

"Look, I can pay off your debt." Revy lifted her head. "I don't spend a lot of money, and after being in this place for two years I think I have more then enough money to pay whatever you owe Eda."

"Oh no you don't." Revy growled. Rock opened his mouth to speak but Revy placed a finger on his lips. "I'm not going to be in debt to you. Lords know what you'd make me do in bed."

Rock raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't force you to do anything. I want to pay your debt, aren't we in a rela-" a sharp look from Revy made him stop talking.

Rock sighed. "Then what should we do?"

"I could kill her," She suggested.

Rock frowned. "I'd prefer you didn't."

Revy raked her nails again Rock's pectoral muscles. "You better not be attracted to her, I swear to god."

"You know I'm not." Rock ran a hand through his hair. This was a rather precarious position they were in now. Revy needed to pay Eda back that she couldn't pay, and rather than accepting help from the person she was sleeping with, like a normal person, she'd rather he slept with the blonde woman instead.

The situation may not sound bad from his position. However, there was a bigger underlining problem. If he did this, he knew things would get weird between him and Revy afterwards. Even if Revy joined in, there would be an awkwardness between them, and he had no idea how long he would have to tread on eggshells around her. He'd finally gotten into a relationship with Revy and he didn't want anything to screw that up.

He needed to think of a solution everyone would be happy with. There had to be away to get around this. Rock laid down and thought for a while until an idea popped in his head. An idea that his gunslinger partner would get behind.

"What about if we make her suffer in pleasure?"

Revy looked up. "I'm listening."

* * *

Eda was standing outside of Rock's apartment, a grin plastered on her face. The time had finally come, she was going to take a ride on the Asian man's dick. She wore a red dress and nothing else for the occasion. She had waited for this day since the first time he walked into the rip-off church with Revy.

Unfortunately, she had to share this moment with Revy, because it wasn't going to happen any other way now that those two were dating. But getting the chance to see Revy all submissive in bed also gave her a feeling of excitement.

She knocked on the door three times. She was happy to see it was Rock who answered the door. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Come in." he stepped aside. She saw Revy was sitting on the bed in her usual crop top and jean shorts. Eda gave the Revy a wink, to her surprise Revy didn't react to it.

Eda stepped in front of her best friend/rival and asked, "So two-hands, ready?"

Revy smiled. "You bet."

 _"Ho, ho, looks like Revy might have some unfilled desires,"_ Eda thought. This could be fun to exploit in the future.

A hand grabbed her by the shoulders and forced the blonde to spin around so she was facing him. His eyes had a focus to them. Good, she liked a guy who paid attention to what they were doing.

"The question is, are you ready?"

Eda slipped her hands up Rock's arms and onto his shoulders. "I've been ready for a long time." She moved her lips, finally ready to take a kiss those oriental lips. An arm wrapped around her from behind and pulled her back. The next thing she knew, Eda was flung backward onto the bed.

"Oh not just yet," Revy said as she crawled on top of Eda. Revy moved so her face hovering above Eda's. "You and I are going to have a little fun first." Revy then descended her lips down onto the blonde.

Eda was caught completely off guard, which Revy took full advantage of, slipping her tongue in Eda's mouth. Revy's ran her tongue, massaging the entire length of the wet pink appendage in her mouth.

Eda didn't expect this, but she couldn't say she didn't like it. She wished the first kiss was with Rock, but this would do for now. Eda started moving her own tongue along with Revy's, humming at the pleasing sensation.

She could feel Revy smirking as her hands slipped under the straps of Eda's dress and move them down her shoulder. Eda complied, pulling the dress down her arms and below her chest. Revy pulled her mouth apart, a string of saliva still connecting them. She looked down at Eda's chest and let out a single chuckle.

"I knew you weren't wearing anything underneath that dress."

Eda raised herself up on her elbows. "I bet there's nothing underneath your clothes."

Revy raised herself into a sitting position on Eda's belly and pulled her crop top over her head. Eda's prediction was spot on.

"Nice," Eda mouthed.

Revy slowly snaked down Eda's body off the bed. She got off the bed and, on her knees, the perfect position to look up Eda's dress. She reached up and pulled the dress all the way down the length of Eda's body, slowly. Revy slipped it all the way down to her legs, dangling off the edge of the bed, to her feet. Revy then looked at the wet glistening liquid dripping around Eda's recently shaved pussy.

"Spread your legs more."

Eda complied, moving her knees apart, sliding down the bed so Revy could get a closer look. Revy reached out and pulled the entrance apart gently. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride knowing her kiss got Eda this wet.

Revy moved her face closer, eyeing her clit. She brought down her lips and wrapped them around the top of her pink flesh and sucking. She swirled her tongue around the little nub.

"Ah!" Eda cried, gripping the bed sheets. Revy had defiantly done this enough times to know what she was doing. The way she moved from being aggressive with her to being gentle made her raise her hips in pleasure.

Revy moved her left hand and slipped two fingers inside her pussy, pushing them all the way they could go. Revy slowly moved in and out of her, scrapping the top with her nails as she went. She gradually increased her speed, hearing the sloshing noise of her fingers entering her moist flesh.

"Fuck, you're really good." Revy began to scrape her teeth against the clit, which was driving Eda close. It won't be long, Soon she'll-

"AHH! God!" Eda's hips thrusted up as she came. Revy sucked the extra juice and removed her lips and fingers from Eda's pussy as Eda's hips fell to the bed.

Eda whipped her brow. She was sweating. That was amazing, no girl had ever made her cum like that. She had no idea why she hadn't done this with Revy sooner.

Eda's toes curled and her head bolt up as she felt something enter her. She looked down at Revy, who was now penetrating the inside of Eda with her tongue.

"Wait, I just came!" Eda moved her hands to push Revy face off of her, when someone grabbed her wrists. The top half of her body was pinned back to the mattress.

Eda looked up at Rock and swallowed. There was a fire in his eyes as he looked down at her naked body. The Asian then crashed his lips onto Eda's in a bruising kiss, his tongue wormed its way into Eda's mouth and started aggressively exploring her. Eda's mind was in a haze by the double team. This was not how she expected it to go.

Revy continued to press her tongue inside Eda, pushing deeper, moving around the walls of her pussy. Revy slid her fingers to the top of Eda's pussy, gently rubbing the clit. Revy moved it around like is was fragile. She then pinched it hard between the nails of her index finger and her thumb.

"Mhm!" Eda's eyes grew three sizes as she came again. She moaned into Rock's mouth as he continued to explore her.

When Rock pulled his lips from hers, he looked down at Eda's sweaty, panting frame. She looked so weak right now. Rock then moved his mouth next to her ear. "It's my turn now."

Rock trailed his tongue down her body until he reached her breasts. Her nipples were stiff as wood. He wrapped his lip around one of her nipples and began sucking aggressively, almost as if he was looking for the last of the milk.

"Ohhh!" Eda moaned as Rock moved his right hand to massage the other breast. Revy, who had stepped back at this point watched as the blond woman rived in pleasure. Rock moved his left hand down her torso all the way to the outside of her pussy. He began running his index finger along the outer flaps.

"W-wait." Eda moaned out. Rock didn't listen as he rubbed faster, feeling the juices flow out of her. He inserted two of his fingers deep inside her. He thrusted and thrusted, feeling the walls closing around his fingers.

"NO wait! If you do that, I'll-" But the damage was done. Eda's walls clenched like a vice around Rock's fingers and then before there eyes, Eda began pissing.

Rock removed his hand and saw Eda's pee spilling all over his floor. The blonde gripped her hair as she writhed. Soon she was reduced to a puddle of goo on Rock's bed.

"Damn Eda, you were like a geyser." Revy joked.

Eda wasn't listening. She couldn't think clearly right now. She had just felt so much pleasure that her body felt like it could barely move.

She felt one of her legs being lifted up. She opened her eyes and was just barley able to make out Rock placing one of her legs around his shoulder. She could feel something being pressed against her entrance.

"L-Let me rest." She was just able to get that out.

"But we haven't gotten to the main event yet." And just like that, Rock slipped all the way inside her slippery pussy with ease.

"Graaa!" Eda cried out, gripping her hair. Rock didn't give her any time to get her bearings as he began to move his hips. He could feel her wetness traveling down his legs as he began slamming into her more aggressively. The wetness of their two bodies made a loud smacking noise that filled the room.

Eda's eyes were closed. She couldn't think straight, her body felt like jelly as Rock was driving her closer and closer to her fourth orgasm.

"Eda."

She opened her eyes and saw Rock's face right about hers. He descended his lips down and kissed her gently this time. The soft kiss in contrast with the aggressive thrusts drove her beyond the edge.

"You ready to feel me miss nun?" Rock grunted.

Eda didn't respond, she couldn't find the strength for words. Instead she wrapped her legs around Rock's waist as he felt his cum spilling inside of her. Everything was a haze and then Eda passed out, going limp on the bed.

Rock pulled himself out of her. "Well I think we succeeded."

Rock felt an arm wrap around his neck and the next thing he knew, he was in a head lock by Revy, his head pressing against her breasts.

"What did I tell you about Cumming inside her!" she growled.

"It was the finishing blow," he said, trying to slip out of Revy's grip.

"I don't care! I told you not to do it." She let go of Rock's head. He straitened himself up, rubbing his throat. Revy reached down and grabbed him by the weapon that took out Eda. "You need to make this up to me, NOW!"

"Oh really?" Rock questioned leaning forward. "And how should I do that?"

Revy grinned, taking Rock by the hands and leading him onto the bed, sitting him down next to where Eda's body laid. Revy then got down on her knees and licked Eda's juices off of Rock's cock. His dick was sensitive from cumming moments ago, so the way Revy moved her tongue felt particularly good.

Revy stood up. "That should do it. Don't want to get mine mixed up with that Bimbo's." Revy moved her hands to unbuckle her jean shorts. She kicked them off and positioned herself above Rock. "Now you get to feel a real woman." She deliberately lowered herself slowly onto his shaft to drive him crazy.

When he was fully inside her, she leaned closer, so they were nose to nose. "Ready Rocky?" she whispered seductively.

"I am." A pair of hands gripped her breasts from behind. Revy's eyes widened as she twisted her head and saw Eda standing right behind her, the smile on Eda's face was huge. The blonde started massaging Revy's breasts firmly. Not overly aggressive, but in a way that made Revy's chest heat up.

Wow, Eda was really good at this. No, Revy wasn't going to let herself lose control of the situation. "Let go of me yo-" Eda blew on Revy's ear, making her freeze.

"We've been friends for years. Did you think I didn't know your ears were your weak spot?" Eda then began sucking and nibbling on Revy's ear. Revy felt herself becoming weak at the concentrated attack.

"R-Rock," She looked at her partner, who was in awe at the sight in front of him. A look of hunger appeared in Rock's eyes and he moved his lips forward to kiss Revy. She felt so weak at what Eda was doing that she just let Rock explore her mouth. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her body up and down.

This wasn't fair, Eda was suppose to be unable to move after what they did to her. Instead, the table had turned and now Rock and Eda were teaming up on her.

Eda moved her index fingers to brush over Revy's nipples. "You were like this with my clitoris, weren't you?" Eda whispered. Revy found herself moaning into Rock's kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rock removed himself from Revy's mouth and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm close." He grunted.

Eda smirked. She pinched Revy's nipples and moved her mouth to bit on Revy's earlobe. "Fuck!" Revy came right there, her legs shaking. Moments later Rock released all the load he had left inside her.

Revy's body flopped to Rock's side. He tried to shake her awake, "Are you ok?"

"Worry about yourself."

Rock looked up and saw Eda glaring down at him. He shoved the top half of his body onto the bed. "Eda, wait!" He said. Eda wasn't listening. She got on her knees, her face in front of Rock's still standing erection.

"Looking up close, it really is impressive." As soon as she said that, she descended her lips down to engulf Rock's cock.

"Ahh!" Rock moaned and his head flopped back against the mattress. Her mouth went all the way down to the base. Rock felt so good, he'd never experienced that before. Eda began bobbing her head, the mouth squeezing like a pussy around his cock. He had cummed twice and he already felt another load coming.

"Gaaa!" Rock cam in her mouth. Eda swallowed the whole load before releasing his erection. "Delicious."

She stood up, looking at both Rock and Revy laying on the bed panting there lungs out. Eda smirked at the two. This is how she liked her sex, with her the only one left standing at the end. She reached down and picked up her dress.

"That was a lot of fun," Eda said, slipped the dress over her head. "I thought I'd have to lead you guys into being more aggressive. Now I know for next time."

Revy used all her strength to stand up. "Never again!" she yelled. "I will never let this happen again!"

"Whatever you say Two-hands." Eda secured her straps around her shoulder and turned to leave. "There's always rooms in the church if you ever feel the urge." Just before she left, she turned to Revy and said, "Next time I promise I won't use a loaded deck."

"What?!" Revy yelled. Eda left the apartment, leaving a fuming Revy. Revy went to go grab her guns, but Rock wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her.

"Let me go! I'll kill her!"

"No, calm down. She isn't worth it, ok?" Eventually Revy stopped struggling. Rock released her from his grip. "You alright Revy?"

Revy waked around to the other side of the bed. "Let's just go to sleep." She pulled the covers and laid down.

Rock smile and did the same on his side, glad things didn't escalate. He looked at the back of Revy's head. He wanted to say something, but he decided against it. He closed his eyes and got comfortable in his pillow.

"Rock."

He opened one eye. "Yes Revy."

"Wrap your arms around me."

"What?"

"Don't question it, just do it!" she growled.

Rock did as he was told, snaking his arms around her frame. "Is this good?"

"Scoot a little closer."

Rock moved forward so his chest was against her back. "Better?"

"Perfect," she mumbled. "Night Rock."

Rock rested his chin on her shoulder. "Night."

The End

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this. As I said in my Star Trek: Voyager/Black Lagoon crossover, I do have more Black Lagoon stuff coming, so keep an eye out for them.**


End file.
